Gone For Good
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Aria and Spencer find out they are both pregnant. Aria keeps her's secret while Spencer is slowly preparing to be a teen mom. Spencer tells Toby after contemplating on having an abortion. Aria's relationship is in deep, and Ezra doesn't believe her at first. This takes place after "Out of the Frying Pan into the Inferno", i'm working with EzraFan123. The Plot belongs to her...
1. The Test That Matters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**THE PLOT TO THIS STORY GOES TO EZRIAFAN123, SHE AND I ARE WORKING TOGETHER ON THIS STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO OR DON'T. I APPRECIATE ALL HONESTY.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Test That Matters**

As Spencer listened to the sound of her tears falling on her pillow, she couldn't help but imagine all the times it had been so clear that Toby was up to something, but she didn't see it. Was it that he hid it so well, or was she just too blind by love to see the truth? But the thing that is making the tears fall further is that she keeps coming back to the thought that maybe, just maybe, he really did have something to do with Alison's murder. All morning her parents have been trying to talk to her, but no one has made it passed the threshold. Finally Veronica knocked on the door, dressed for work. "Spencer, honey, you can't stay in bed all day," as Spencer heard her mother plea to open up the door she felt worse.

When Spencer opened the door for her mother, Veronica almost took a step back. "I don't feel like school today. I think i'm coming down with whatever Aria had," Spencer tells her mother. Veronica feels her daughter's forehead, doesn't feel any heat indicating a fever. "You don't feel hot, maybe you should just take a sick day. I'll call the school and let them know," Veronica tells Spencer as she stands there looking worn out. "Thanks, i'm probably going to stay in bed all day, anyway." Spencer tells her mother and heads to her bed, sitting down. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me," Veronica tells her. "I got it," she tells her mother as she leaves to head to work.

Hanna and Emily notice Aria sitting at a table waiting for the bell to ring, texting someone. Both girls sit down and asks the obvious question. "Where's Spencer?" Aria asked before they could. "Maybe she's got the flu that's going around," Emily tells her friends. "This is Spencer we're talking about, she wouldn't miss school if the apocalypse was happening," Hanna adds in. Aria looks at the girls, "I have something I have to take care of before class, i'll see you later," Aria tells them stands up. As Aria walks into the school building to the girls restroom, she's feeling uncomfortable.

When she's in the restroom, she makes sure no one else is in there by looking under the stalls and when she sees no one in there, she locks the door. As she walks to the counter, she puts her purse on the counter look at herself in the mirror, trying not believe what's going to happen in a few minutes. She opens her purse and grabs a box, she opens the box and pulls out a pregnancy test stick. As she looks it over, she feels sick to her stomach.

As Spencer laid on her bed she started to feel nausea, she gets up and rushes to the bathroom. She throws up in the toilet putting most of her hair back herself. She then lays her head on the clean part, hating this feeling. When she feels good enough she stands up, turns on the faucet and puts some water in her mouth gargling and then spitting it out. She looks at herself in the mirror then throws some water on her face. After turning it off she feels a little better, but for some reason she can't throw off the constant feeling of nausea.

As she walks into her room she begins to think of reasons why she could feel like this and she then thinks of her last period. She walks to the calendar and sees that she had it marked for a week ago. "Oh My..." She rushes back to the bathroom and looks under the sink to where Melissa had extra test hidden. She grabs the box and looks it over, she can't believe she could even be considering this option. But it couldn't help but try...

When Aria heard the noise of someone trying to get into the restroom, it knocked her senses in clear. Even though she wished she could take back the past few minutes, she was now in overdrive. She threw the pregnancy test into the box and the box in her purse. When she opened the door, she looked at the girl waiting. "Sorry, didn't know I locked it," she tells her as she exits and walks to her mother's classroom. When she walks into the classroom that's filling in with students, she walks up to her mother. "Mom," she says. "Aria, what's up?" Ella asks her daughter. "I'm not feeling that good, I want to go home for the day, can you get me excused?" Ella looks at her. "Do you have a fever?" She says getting concerned. "No, I just... I feel sick to my stomach," she says just stretching the truth a little. "I'll get you excused, go home and rest," as her mother told her those words Aria felt a little better.

When Spencer read that stupid little test, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't know what to do, she's been pacing back and forth in her bedroom or laying in her bed. When she finally realized, she needed to know for sure. And she needed to tell someone, so she called her mother's cell phone. "Mom," she says after her mother answers, tears spilling down her face. "Can you come home? I need you." As Veronica heard her daughter say those words, she felt the pain she was in. "I'm on my way," she tells Spencer. When Veronica arrived home, Spencer rushed into her mother's arms, tears flowing out of her eyes. "What's the matter, Spencer?" Concern comes from Veronica. "I could be pregnant," as Spencer let those words slip out of her mouth she just changed her life forever...


	2. A Woman Too Soon

**Chapter Two: A Woman Too Soon**

Instead of heading home like she should have, Aria headed to Ezra's place. She needed to be there for some reason. After unlocking the door, she walked in and looked around. She knew physically Ezra wasn't here, but she could still smell the scent of his cologne in the air. As she breathed in the scent, she started tearing up. She can't imagine what he'll say when she tells him. She can barely even think about being pregnant, this was happening too soon.

She closed the door and walked to the couch, sat down and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. As she browsed the contact list looking for Ezra's number, she was thinking, should she even do this over the phone? She pressed call, and listened to ring after ring. When Ezra answered her heart leaped. "Aria, hey," as she heard those words out of his voice, she dried her tears. "Hey," she says with a breath. He can tell something is wrong. "What's up? Were you crying?" He asks her. "No, it's um, my sinuses. I know you don't know when your coming home. But can you try to estimate it. There's something I need to tell you." As she said those words she hoped he would come back tomorrow. "I'm not sure, Aria, i'm still new to this father thing. But I don't want to disappear out of Malcolm's life tomorrow," he tells her.

"It's kind of important," Aria tells him. After a minute, Ezra answers. "I'll be home in a few days, can it wait till then?" As she listened to those words, she realized what she needed to do. "Sure," it's not that important, she wanted to add sarcastically, but didn't.

When Spencer told her mother what happened, she made a doctors appointment for that afternoon, they needed to be completely positive before making an drastic decisions for her life. As Spencer sat on the examine table, fully dressed, she started to get a little impatient. An older male doctor walks into the room holding Spencer's test results. "Spencer, I haven't seen you around. How are you feeling?" She looks at him as he asks that, he knows how she's feeling. She'd like to know if she's pregnant or misread that stupid test. "Fine. Now can I know the results," she tells him. He flips a page and looks at it.

"Your pregnant. A few weeks along. Now you have plenty of options, Spencer. If your going to carry the child to term you need to find an OBGYN as soon as possible. There's certain medications you'll have to take and so forth..." Dr. Buchannon tells her, Veronica speaks up, while Spencer is thinking. "Do you have any suggestions?" Dr. Buchannon grabs his prescription pad and a pen and writes down a name. "What about abortion? How long before it's not possible?" Spencer asks, shocking her mother. "You can get it done before week 12. But you have to be extremely positive before hand," as Buchannon tells her that Veronica gets ready to leave, he hands Spencer the piece of paper. "Dr. Baer, is one of the best, she'll take good care of you if you decide to keep the baby. She'll take care of you from now on," he lets her know.

When Veronica and Spencer walk into the house, Spencer is walking ahead of her trying to go upstairs. "Why would you consider that?" Veronica asks her daughter. Spencer stops on the first step upstairs and turns around. "You wouldn't understand," as Spencer tells her mother that, she considers telling her everything but knows she can't. "I'm your mother, you need to tell me..."

As Aria laid on Ezra's bed, she thought about how she was going to tell Ezra, trying to imagine how he'll react. Will he be excited? Scared? Upset? Then she hears Wesley come into the apartment, she sits up in the bed. "Hiding out again?" she asks him. "Something like that..." he tells her, "stalking much?" he asks jokingly. Aria smiles slightly, gets off the bed and walks up to him. "There's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Ezra, not at least until I talk to him. I can't tell him this over the phone and I need to know how he'll react," she basically asks him. "I won't tell him, what is it?" He tells her, she looks at him, takes a deep breath... "I'm pregnant," as she said those words some relief drifted away. "Wha...wow...seriously?" he asks, not knowing how to respond to this big life changing event. "When did you find out?" he asks trying to find out more information. "Today... I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't do it over the phone."

After talking to her mother about her options, she even considers letting her mother raise the baby and becoming it's "sister" but then drops that thought. She even threw in Melissa, but as soon as she did, threw it out. Her mother did say something that did make sense, she needed to tell Toby. Even though she didn't know where he was and didn't want to look at him, she knew she had to tell him. As she sat on her bed, staring at his name in her phone, she kept recollecting herself. Finally she dialed and listened to ring after ring. No answer. She was going to hang up but needed to say something... BEEP... "Um... It's me, Spencer... I wanted to talk to you, not leave a message. But um... I need to tell you something. Something life changing. I'd rather tell you so call me please. This is really important, please call me," she tells him, falling into tears and then hanging up the phone.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER... I'M WORKING SLOWLY ON PUTTING THIS STORY TOGETHER. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR FAVORITES, REVIEWS, ETC... I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT!**


	3. The Father's Now Know

**Chapter Three: The Father's Now Know**

* * *

The next day, after Spencer woke up, she dialed Toby's number again. It took her a while to remember that she was pregnant and needed to tell him. She dialed the number and listens to the rings, no answer. Tears start spilling out of her eyes, as soon as the beep. "I know you know i'm calling... I need to tell you something. God damnit Toby, if you don't call me back by tonight, your never going to know. Or I won't let know you at all. This is important," she takes in a breath. "Please," after saying that last word, she hangs up the phone. She looks at the phone in her hands, she closes her eyes and remembers yesterday. She hates that something evil could be growing inside of her. She knows that she created this baby out of love, when they were in love but now it's a different story.

She tried to keep acting like it was a normal school day, she dressed, did her hair and make up. When she walked to the table with her friends, she sat down and acted like her brokenhearted self. "How are you feeling?" Emily asks. "Fine. I just need to throw myself into school," she tells her friends. Maybe distracting herself with school work will be a lot easier. She knew eventually she was going to have to tell her friends but she needed Toby to be the first one to know. He had to be the first person she actually said those words to, she didn't want it to be anyone else.

After Aria confessed to Wesley yesterday, she felt relieved, he promised not to tell anyone, thank god. She didn't want him to tell his brother but she certainly didn't want his mother finding out, even if she was going to. It was even harder going through the day not telling anyone, she considered telling her parents but knew someone was going to be more than pissed at her. She even ran across the thought of telling her friends, but she couldn't bare to hear them bicker about how she should have known better, especially from Spencer. She knew Spencer would be the main person to get on her ass about having a kid while in high school.

So as she prepared for today, she knew she had to act as normal as possible, one slight imperfection from her daily routine and someone would see right through her. She kept wondering when Ezra would come home, but he texted her earlier saying that he forgot something that he needed so he was coming back for a few hours today, so if she needed to talk, they had to do it during those hours. Which happened to be during school hours, so she texted him back telling him she's going to skip a class and meet up with him.

During Spencer's Physics class when she was barely paying attention to what Mr. Lowe was teaching, she received a text on her cell phone. She opened it secretly so Mr. Lowe or anyone else wouldn't notice, it was from Toby, it said '_Meet me in the court yard_,' As soon as she read those words, she knew she had to get out of class. She raised her hand, "Spencer?," Mr. Lowe asked. "I need to use the rest room," she tells him, he then gives her permission to leave the room, she does. She leaves her things behind and walks to the court yard, when she sees Toby, half of her felt like rushing into his arms and the other half wanted to punch him.

"Where were you?" That was the first thing out of Spencer's mouth. She didn't understand why he left and felt like he had a lot to explain to her. "That's not what you really want to ask, is it?" He asks her, knowing Spencer a little more than she thinks he knows. "What is this thing that was so important you needed to tell me?" Spencer gets a little furious at him, there was far more other important things going on here, but she didn't want to get into that right now, she needed to be blunt with him. She looks him over, "I'm pregnant," she tells him, his first reaction is to walk towards Spencer and try to comfort her, but she backs away when he walks close.

"Don't ever think about touching me again," she tells him tears almost spilling out. "We're having a baby together, Spencer. We need to talk about this," he tells her. "There's no need, i'm getting it aborted," as soon as Toby hears that his heart breaks a little. She begins to walk away, but Toby stops her by grabbing her arm but not so tightly. "Let go of me," she tells him trying to get away, he looks at her. "Not until you agree we talk about this, i'll tell you whatever you want to know, as long as you promise not... not to abort our child," he tells her, looking her in the eyes, letting go of her arm, touching her stomach. "I can promise you, we made this child out of love," he tells her honestly.

Instead of going to third period English Lit, Aria went to Ezra's apartment, he texted her saying that he was on his way so it was either now or whenever he finally did return. As she walked into the apartment she saw Wesley laying comfortably on the couch reading a book, he sat up as he saw her walk in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asks her, she goes to the couch and sits on the other end. "I'm fine, he says he's on his way here, forgot something," she tells him, a little uncertain about how Ezra will react, Wesley was a little calm with the news but Wesley's not the father.

A few minutes pass and the front door opens, Ezra walks in by himself. Aria was hoping for this, she knew the odds of him showing up with Maggie or Malcolm, or the both of them was 50/50 but she thought it was better that he was alone. Well, now she had to get rid of Wesley, but then again, she thinks she could use the back up. Wesley gets off the couch, looks at his brother. "I'm going to go take a walk, unless you want me here?" He asks Aria, she looks at Ezra getting the thing he left behind and then back at Wes. "I'm fine, thanks," she tells him and watches him leave. After Ezra places the record on the counter, he looks at her.

"What is so important you couldn't wait to tell me?" He asks her, she looks at him. She thought of just throwing the words out there, but would never do that. "How good is our relationship right now?" She asks wanting to see how well he's going to react. "We're fine, Aria, Malcolm needs his father right now and I don't have time for 20 questions," he tells her. She walks close to him, "I'm pregnant, Ezra," she looks at him, wanting him to be happy for them, but instead shock is on his face. "Seriously?" he asks, with a slight laugh. He then looks at her, "This isn't a time to joke around like that, Aria, I have a kid. This isn't funny," he tells her, thinking that she's joking trying to get his attention. "But..." she tries to tell him, but he speaks up. "Do you know how this makes you look? Like a jealous teenager..." As soon as he said those words, she shut herself up.

Ezra grabs the album and begins to walk to the door, "If i'm just a jealous teenager, then maybe we shouldn't be doing this..." She tells him, her heart slowly breaking. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting from him. He turns around and looks at her, pain in his eyes. "Leave your key..." are the last words he tells her as he walks out.


	4. (Not A Chapter)

**GONE FOR GOOD FANS... I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THE STORYLINE... MY MIND IS GOING BLANK ON WHY TOBY IS HELPING MONA. I WANT IT TO BE THAT SHE WAS HOLDING A SECRET ABOUT HIM BUT IT CAN'T BE SOMETHING SO SERIOUS THAT SPENCER WON'T FORGIVE HIM. THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE ABOUT THE 'A' SITUATION GOING ON WITH THE SHOW, BUT THE GIRLS INSTEAD. SO PLEASE IF YOU CAN THINK OF ANYTHING THAT ISN'T FORGIVABLE OR ILLEGAL, LET ME KNOW, PLEASE... I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THE CHAPTER UP BY THIS WEEKEND, I'M WORKING ON IT IN PIECES SO THE DEADLINE FOR HELP IS FRIDAY!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND WHOEVER'S IDEA I USE I WILL THANK YOU IN THE CHAPTER AND I WILL ALSO HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! FOR THE RUNNER UPS, I'LL DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOUR IDEAS.**

**XX, LORETTA, XX**


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

As Aria sat on Ezra's couch, thinking about what just happened, tears started pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that he didn't believe her, she figured she could get Wesley to tell him or maybe when she gets the ultrasound she can show him that. She can understand why he would think what he thinks, all that they've been going through with him finding out that he has a kid with his high school love, and then finding out that your girlfriend who is in high school is pregnant, he was in shock. But it'll sink in and he'll realize he made a mistake and forgive himself, she hoped. After a few minutes of crying, Wesley walks in the apartment and she dries her tears. "What happened?" he asks, noting she was crying, she looks at him. "Uh, we broke up, that's what happened," she tells him standing up.

Wesley walks closer to her, "What?" he asks. "What happened when I was gone?" He asks her getting more concerned for her, she looks at him, holding in all the pain she's feeling. She takes a breath as he sits down next to her on the couch. "I told him I was pregnant and he basically called me a jealous teenager, then told me to leave my key," she tells Wes. He looks at her, "I'm so sorry, Aria. Is there anything I can do? If you want me to go with you to your appointments, i'll be there. Anything at all," he tells Aria and then kisses her, she kisses him back. When the shock wore off she backed off of him. "I...I can't do this," she tells him. "I just had a my heartbroken," she adds.

Spencer needed to hear Toby out, she needed to know why he was doing what he did. So she skipped the rest of the day, her and Toby went to her house. The house was empty because both her parents were at work, so they sat in the living room on the couch. After walking with two lemonades, Spencer places them on the coffee table. She looks at Toby, "My heart is telling me to forgive you but my head is saying 'stupid Spencer, he's going to hurt you', which one of them should I listen to?" As she tells him that, he looks at her, he loves her and didn't want to hurt her at all. "Please tell me why you are working with Mona," she adds.

He looks at her, loves her more than anything. "Mona has been filming things around town, for a long time. She got me and Jenna on camera from when were, hooking up," - "Really, Toby -" she interrupts, he then intercepts into the conversation, "She got you girls on tape with the firework." He adds. "Said if I didn't help her, the cops would get their hands on that tape. I couldn't let that happen," he tells her. Wanting her to believe the words he was truly telling her, loving her even more now. "Spencer, say something..." he begs her, she feels shocked and wanting to slap him at the same time. She then decides to slap him anyway, across his face. He then turns his head back at her and smiles at him, "I deserve that," he tells her. "I would have understood this if you would have told me after..." She begins to tell him, when he interrupts her. "I wanted you to find out, haven't you realized all the small clues I was sending you, Spence." he tells her and then leans in closer to her, "I can't believe you didn't..." before she can finish her sentence he kisses her, she kisses him back.

After what happened at Ezra's apartment Aria needed to tell one of her friends her big secret and she thought Spencer would be the best one to tell, even tough she wasn't sure how she would react. As she walked to the front door she heard Spencer giggle. After knocking she waited and then when Toby opened the door she was surprised. "Toby, hey," Aria said and walked in the house, she looked at Spencer standing up fixing her outfit. Spencer looks at her friend, "Aria, there's something we need to tell you," she says after Toby shuts the door and walks by her. He puts his arm around Spencer, "We're pregnant," he tells Aria. She is shocked, she was coming to tell Spencer the same thing she just announced. "Wow, that's great. I actually wanted to tell you the same thing," she tells her almost too calmly.

"What?" Spencer says shocked and walks by Aria. "How did Fitz take the news?" She says getting concerned for her friend, Aria wanted to change to subject but needed to be honest with her. "Badly. He didn't believe me and called me a jealous teenager. I'm going to raise this baby on my own or with Wesley's help. He's offered to help me." Aria tells her friend after sitting on the couch, next to Spencer, Toby stood nearby. "This is kind of weird, but at least we have each other," Spencer tells her and then begins to tell her everything that happened with Toby to let her know what she's going to be telling the girls later. But then Aria tells Spencer that she's not telling them she's pregnant, she can't take the judgement right now. She doesn't even know if she will tell her parents or not.

As Ezra was driving back to Maggie and Malcolm, he kept thinking about Aria and what happened. He felt bad for the way he acted but he needed to be focused on what was going on right now, not some stupid little test Aria threw at him. That's all he thinks it was, a test to see how he would react if she found out she was pregnant. There was in no way she could be... Unless... For a second his thoughts went a million miles away and couldn't understand what was going on. He didn't pay attention to the road and hit a tree and everything went black...

* * *

**I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO SENT ME IDEAS BUT I WANT TO SPECIFICALLY THANK**

**Totaldramfan123, XToXWriteXLoveXOnXHerXArmsX, iloverueforever, sobiaazriapll AND GirlWithTheNotebook WHO ALL HAD A SMALL PART IN HELPING ME IN TOBY'S BIG SECRET.**

**AGAIN IF YOU LOVE OR HATE THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW...**


	6. How To Save A Life

**After last night's "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", i'm not truly convinced that Toby is dead. It could be him, but we never saw a face. So this chapter will be dedicated to the memory of TV Toby...**

**Gone For Good's Toby is getting excited about being a father.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: How To Save A Life**

As soon as Maggie heard that Ezra was in an accident she rushed to the hospital, asking one of her friends to pick Malcolm up after school. She wasn't sure if his brother or anyone else knew, but she called him. As soon as Aria heard she dropped everything and rushed to the hospital. Even after what she went through with him today she couldn't just not show up. She arrived after Wes and the first thing she notices is Maggie, who stands up as she walks into the waiting room, Wes continues to sit next to some mystery brunette, talking intently. Aria begins to get a little jealous that he's talking to her, but doesn't like that she feels that way. Maggie walks up to Aria, "What happened?" Aria asked before she can say anything. "There was an accident. He ran into a tree, hard. The doctors say he should be fine... if he wakes up," when Aria hears Maggie say those last words she freaks out. Both girls then turn and see someone they'd never expect to show up, Dianne Fitzgerald. "What is she doing here?" Both girls say at the same time.

As Dianne walked up to them, she looked concerned. "How is Ezra?" She asks, just as Wesley walks by them, he looks at Aria. "Can I talk to you?" Aria looks at him, she watches Maggie and Dianne get into a decent conversation. "Sure," Wesley then walks her over to a private area. "How are you feeling?" He asks her right away, he looks at her, concern written all over his face. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she tells him. She looks at the girl, still sitting, nursing a cup of coffee. "So, is that your girlfriend?" She asks him, a little out of jealousy. He looks back at her, and laughs a little. "Her? Seriously. Aria, that's our sister," she looks at him. "Ezra never mentioned a sister," she tells him. "She's our half sister, our father had an affair 20 years ago. If she was truly a Fitzgerald, she'd probably be in the same situation we were, are in..." Aria looks back at his sister again... she now sees the resemblance. They all have dark hair.

After Spencer and Toby talked everything through, they realized the best thing for them to do is pretend like everything is still bad between them and he will work against Mona to try to get things in their favor, and as soon as everything is done they will announce to their families the exciting news. Spencer felt like telling Melissa would even be more heartbreaking for her sister, after everything she's been through. She told him that her mother knew, but she would talk to her and get her to keep quiet until she feels its the right thing. As Spencer laid on Toby, who is sitting on the couch she thought to herself, this seems perfect. "You don't know how much I want to hate you," she tells him, looking at him. "You have every right to be upset," he tells her. "I'm sorry for everything, and i'm sorry I have to leave," he tells her. She sits up and looks at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have some stuff to take care of, besides I haven't been to work in a while," he tells her getting off the couch. "Why don't you call Hanna and Emily and let them know what's going?" He asks her, she agrees. "Sounds like a good idea," she stands up and kisses him, he kisses her back. "Bye..." She says and watches him walk away, she then pulls out her cell and texts Em and Han to come over. After waiting a few minutes the girls arrived and they sit on the couch. "Where's Aria?" Hanna asks wondering why they are missing another friend. Spencer looks at them, "Ezra was in a car accident," Spencer tells them, "I actually told her before she went to go see him," she adds. And then Spencer proceeded to tell them everything from Toby being A and being pregnant.

As Maggie and Dianne started to get into a conversation that sounded like low arguing to Aria, she sat down by Wes and his sister, who introduced herself as Paci. After which Aria asked about her, and she then proceeded to tell Aria about her mother having an affair with a married man. Aria liked Paci and could see herself becoming friends with her. She learned that her life is completely different from the way Ezra and Wes were raised, she decided she wasn't going to college and follow her dreams of singing. In the middle of their conversation the doctor came out and announced that Ezra was awake and asking for his brother and mother. While they walked into his room, Maggie came by the girls and sat down.

Maggie looks at Aria, "I hope it's not serious," she tells them. "He's up, so it shouldn't be that bad," Aria tells her as Maggie looks at Paci. "I don't think we officially met, i'm Maggie, Malcolm's mom... Ezra's son," she adds the last part softly. Paci looks at her, "Paci, i'm his half sister," she looks at Maggie, "his father had an affair," she adds. Aria watching them, realizing that things are going to be weird from now on and if she should announce to Maggie this news. After Ezra talked to his brother and mother, he asked to talk to Aria. She walked in by herself and looked at him laying peacefully in the bed. "Hey," he says in a raspy voice. "Hey, there," she tells him and walks closer by the bed. When she does, he places his hand on her stomach and for once since she's told him, his eyes are bright with happiness. "I'm sorry about before," he tells her. She looks at him, "I had no right to act that way," he adds and removes his hand. She doesn't know what to do, she didn't want to mess up his life with Maggie.

"There's something you should know..." she begins to tell him...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you guys like it... For the next chapter it's going to go by months of pregnancy for each girl and things are going to be in two different paths. I have major things planned for them...**

**Also fans of mine, I am working on a story non related to pretty little liars. it's not going to be a fanfiction, it's going to be an original. and i need your help...**

**i have two basic ideas for it but i'm not sure which one i should go with completely, so let me know which one you like better... ok.**

**Basic Plot: A young girl turns 18 (she was born a month early and her mother was legally dead when she was born) and wants to find her biological father and what really happened to her mother.**

**The Human Story: She was raised by her mother's sister and finds her father, a man who never really wanted a kid and was trying to get rid of the mother and child, never knew she existed and tries to kill her after they reunite. **

**Or...**

**The Supernatural Twist: She was adopted and goes on a search for answers of her life. She finds out that her parents both had gifts, her father had the touch of death (kill anything he touches), her mother the touch of life (brings back the dead) and they were forbidden to be together, so they got someone to kill her mother and her, but she lived. She has a twist of their gifts and can see ghost, she can also control the elements around her.  
**

**So which one do you like better? Thank you for help in advance, if you are interesting in reading this story IM and I will keep you in the loop.**

**XXX Loretta**


	7. Week 12 (3 Months)

**Chapter 7: Week 12 (3 Months) - November**

As Spencer walked downstairs stretching, she liked the thought that her body is changing everyday but hating that some mornings and night, she's feeling sick. Toby's been taking care of her and has been working both sides of the A thing until they finally learn the complete truth, which he doesn't know. When she walked by the island, she saw her mother and father pouring coffee, getting ready for the day of work ahead. Spencer had a doctors appointment later so she was missing the day. "Good morning," she tells them. "We have some good news for you," Veronica tells Spencer after taking a sip of coffee. "Your mother and I have an offer for you and Toby," Peter says. Spencer perks up a little getting excited. "What is it?" she gets a little confused. "We want to give you and Toby, Melissa's old barn apartment," Veronica says. "We thought that you two deserve a decent place to raise the baby until you can afford something better one day," Peter says, Spencer wants to tell them they would most likely move into Toby's place but liked this gesture.

"I like that you'll be close with our grandchild and I can babysit when you have class or something," Veronica tells her daughter, sincerely. Spencer smiles and looks at them. "I appreciate that, we were considering his place, but i'd have to talk it over with Toby first," she tells her parents. She looks at them, "You haven't told Melissa have you?" she asks. Veronica looks at her daughter, "No, but I do think it's about time you tell her. She's your sister, she has a right to know," she tells her. Spencer understands what her mother's saying, but Melissa has been acting shady lately. "So, what time is your appointment for?" Her dad asks her, Spence looks at them still getting prepared for their work day ahead. "12:30, Toby's coming with me during his lunch break," she tells her parents. "Well i'll order something for dinner, so don't eat too much, have a good day sweetie," Veronica tells her daughter and then looks at Peter, "Are we going to your parents for Thanksgiving this year?" She asks as they walk to the door to leave.

When Aria awoke this morning the first thing she heard was her dad on the phone discussing Thanksgiving with their mother, apparently he wants to go to his parents house and wanted the kids to go with him. But Aria really didn't want to go to her dad's, she wanted to spend it with her mother or alone. She looked in the mirror, she's barely showing. She grabs a loose fitting t shirt and throws it on with a pair of jeans. She walks down stairs and sees her father hang up the phone. "Good Morning, Aria," her father tells her. "Morning," she tells him. He looks at her, "For Thanksgiving dinner i'm going to my family's in Hellertown, i'm bringing Mike. Do you want to join us?" He asks wanting to know her plans for this American holiday. She looks at him, "I'm not sure, I was thinking of mom's," she tells him, he looks at her then walks to the fridge.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. Do you want to cook dinner? Maybe steak?" He says pulling out a raw steak from the freezer, Aria stomach gets weak. He puts it back in, then pulls out frozen chicken, "Chicken?" Her stomach again, feeling nauseous. He then looks at her, "I could order in? What are you craving?" He asks her. She looks at him, feeling sick to her stomach. "I can pick something up for myself," she tells him. After her father leaves for work she walks into the nearest bathroom and throws up, holding her hair back. After she throws up, she cleans her face off in the sink. Her phone then rings, she pulls it out of her pockets and looks at the caller ID. It's Wesley, she answers it. "Hey, Wes, what's up?" She tells him. "Hey, Aria. I was calling to double check and see when your next appointment was," he tells her. She then remembers that it's this thursday, she tells him and he tells her he'll be there. She loves that he's been involved, even after what happened with Ezra months ago in the hospital.

As Toby and Spencer sat in the waiting room at her doctor's office, he looks at her. "When are we going to find out the sex of the baby? I'm hoping it's a girl, just like her mother," he says and kisses her. She kisses her back. "I believe we'll find out in a few weeks, but we can double check with Dr. Baer." she tells him. "Spencer Hastings," a nurse calls her name, Spencer and Toby then walk into the back following a nurse into an available room. Spencer changes into a gown and gets comfortable on the table. After waiting a few minutes, a beautiful young doctor in her early thirties, with red hair walks into the room. "Spencer, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Baer asks her as she walks into the room with her file. "I feel fine. I'm just trying to adjust to all the changes my body is making," she tells her doctor. The appointment goes perfectly, the baby is growing at a good pace and they'll find out the sex soon.

As Toby is driving Spencer home, she decides to tell him what happened this morning. "My parents offered for us to take over the barn after the baby is born, I was thinking that could be a good idea." She tells him, he thinks about it. "We'll be in your parents backyard? Don't you want a little freedom?" He asks her. She then looks at him, "I think it's a good idea. We can stay there until we can afford to buy our own place and when i'm in school my mom can watch her grandchild, she even offered, I didn't tell them yes, I told them we'd have to discuss it first," she finishes telling him. "Well, I'll consider it, have you told Melissa yet? Jenna's still in the dark, my dad wants me to tell her and her mom is telling me that I should, does she have a right to know?" He asks. "It doesn't matter...unless Jenna's apart of this 'A Team', then she can't know," Spencer tells him getting upset. "What about your sister? What if she's apart of the Team?" He throws in that accusation. He pulls up to her house, parks the truck and then looks at her. "We'll discuss this when I get off later," he tells her. "Fine," she tells him and kisses him.

After school Aria went to Ezra's apartment which was still being occupied by Wes, Ezra went away another week to spend time with his son. As she stood in front of the door, things felt weird after what happened months ago. After she broke up with Ezra and told him those words that broke his heart forever. She hated telling him those words but it needed to be done. She walked into the apartment and sees Wes making lunch, she walks to the island by him. "Hey..." she walks by him and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Hey. Ezra's coming home Sunday evening, if your still avoiding him..." he tell her. "Thanks. Maybe it's time you found your own place," she tells him. "So I don't have to avoid him in his apartment," she adds. "I've been looking for something not in this complex, but I also need to look for a job," he tells her. Aria considers something and then tells him. "Why don't we move in together? I mean we are dating and going to raise this child together," she lets him know how she's feeling..

As Wesley thought about what Aria said, he actually considered it. "That sounds like a good idea, but we should have a real conversation about this and you haven't even told your parents you were pregnant. Am I the only one you told besides Ezra?" He asks her. She looks at him, "Spencer knows. I haven't told my other friends yet, but things have been complicated and I can't tell my parents right now." As she told him, she wonders what life is going to be like raising a baby. She hated telling Ezra that she didn't want him involved, she's hating on herself for basically replacing him with his brother, but Wesley wants to be involved. It's not like she begged him to be in her life, he offered. And then slowly feelings started to evolve between them, kisses goodbye, kisses hello. They haven't officially sealed the deal yet with sex but they are enjoying each other's company getting things ready for this baby.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I don't plan on writing about the A thing that much but before they give birth I will have some kind of conclusion to the storyline. This will be my version of it, so I hope you enjoy. Also soon I want to do a Q&A section so if you have any questions you want to ask... ask away...**


	8. Week 20 (5 Months)

**Chapter 7 (Really): Week 20 (5 Months)**

As Spencer felt the cold gel on her stomach she flinched a little bit, was a little nervous, today was the day she is going to find out the sex of the baby. Toby sat at the chair next to her, holding her hand, supporting her. As Dr. Baer moved the ultrasound device around, she saw something and smiled. "Look right there," Dr. Baer points at the screen, Toby and Spencer smile. "It's a boy," she announces. Toby kisses Spencer, "We created him," Spencer tells Toby, and watches him get comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. "He's looking good, healthy," the Dr tells them while putting the ultrasound thing to the side and getting two picture copies of it. She hands them both to Spencer and Toby. "How are you feeling?" She asks Spencer. "The morning sickness sucks, it's mostly after dinner or before bed," Spencer tells her enjoying the picture of the baby.

After the appointment, when Spencer and Toby are in the barn unpacking their things. They've slowly been moving things in, they've decided that they would stay in the barn, but Toby would also keep his apartment. As Spencer placed clothes in the drawer, she tells Toby something, "We need to start thinking up of names," she says. She goes to the bed and sits down, watching Toby set up the changing table near the baby bed on the other side of the barn. "What about Toby Junior? TJ," he tells her. "Too common and traditional, I want something different," she tells him. He turns and walks towards her, "What about Spencer Junior?" He tells her a little jokingly. "I only think that would work if it was a girl," she smiles telling him. "How about this? We name our son Spencer, our daughter Toby and the third one we'll let your mother name," he says making Spencer smile again, sits down next to Spencer and kisses her. She kisses him back and then lays down as they start making out. There's a knock on the door, they break apart and Toby answers the barn door and sees Veronica standing there. "Toby, Spencer," she walks in. "I wanted to see how things went," Veronica tells her daughter. "We're having a boy," Toby tells her.

As Aria woken in her bed, she first looked at her stomach it's gotten bigger and a little harder to hide from her family. She's been wearing baggie clothes to cover it up, but she realized soon she's going to have to tell her family. She thought of telling her mom over Thanksgiving and Christmas but she felt too ashamed, like she would be upset with her. As she sat up in bed, there was a knock on the door, she laid down in bed and turned on her side facing the door. "Come in," she announces and her father walks in the room. "Good morning," he tells her as he walks in. "I wanted to let you know i'm going out of town for the week, your brother's coming with me, we're going fishing with my family," he adds, looking at her lying down. He walks closer to her, "Are you feeling sick again?" He asks, bringing his hand to her head. "No. I just woke up, still need to ready for the day," she tells him.

After Byron and Mike left, Aria called Wes over to spend time together, talk. They even made out until Aria had to throw up her breakfast. As they sat on the couch, Wes looked at her stomach. "How's she doing?" He asks concerned about the baby, Aria looks down at the small baby bump. "Good, she's been kicking. I need to come up with a beautiful name for her," she tells him. "When are you going to tell your parents?" He asks. "Never," she says in almost a whisper. "Aria, they need to know, their going to be grandparents soon," he tells her. She then gets upset that he's trying to tell her what to do. "This is my body, my life, i'll tell them when I want to tell them," she tells Wes in a harsh upsetting tone. Wes stands up and looks at her, "I'm your boyfriend. I'm going to be the father of that child since you won't let my brother take care of her, I have a right to be concerned for you," he tells her arguing with her. She stands up, ready to duke things out.

"Get out," she tells him. "Fine," he adds, "If you don't want to tell them, it's your decision, i'm nothing but wall paper," he tells her and then walks to the door and leaves. Aria starts crying, being pregnant has taken its toll on her. She's been beyond emotional and always upset or crying and sometimes both at the same time.

After dinner that night, Spencer sat with her mother on the couch in the living room going over shower details. They were going to have it at the house with family and friends. Toby was going to hang out with her dad and a few other people in the barn doing guy things. As Veronica wrote down another food item on the menu Spencer kept thinking of baby names and writing them down. Her mother spies the list her daughter is working on. "Thaddeus?," her mother says out loud. Spencer looks at her, "Thad's a cute name," she tells her mother. "It is. But what other names do you have on the list? Top 5." Spencer looks at her list with the stars next to the names. "Top 5 are: Schuyler, Campbell, Scott, Ashton, and Declan," her mother looks them over. "I like them all, they suit the Hastings last name," she tells Spencer.

They both are enjoying spending time together planning the shower, the games that are going to be played, everything. Melissa walked in through the back door and sees them working on it. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asks walking to the fridge grabbing a bottled water, taking a sip and walking back by them. "We're planning Spencer's shower, want to help?" Veronica tells her, Melissa grabs a book of colors and looks through them. "Sure, it'll be something to do," she goes through the books. Spencer and Melissa have been getting along recently, their relationship has gotten tighter since she told her the news. "I have baby names," Spencer hands her the list. Melissa looks through it, "I like them, except for Declan. That sounds like a type of bird," Melissa says making Spencer smile. "Have you registered yet?" She says asking her sister. "No," Spencer answers. "How about I take you tomorrow?" Spencer likes the thought of them doing something together, "Sure."

After the fight with Wes, Aria knew what she had to do. She called her mother and told her to come over, she needed to tell her something important. Aria sat on the couch, tears dried on her face. Ella walked in and saw her daughter sitting with the blanket covering her up, knees to her chest. "Aria, what's wrong? You sounded hysterical on the phone," Ella gets concerned for her daughter's well being. "What's wrong?" Ella tries to get Aria to talk. "I need to tell you something," tears start spilling out Aria's eyes. "I don't want you to hate me," she adds. Ella looks at her, "Aria, I could never hate you," she tells her daughter. Aria then drops the blanket, stands up and lifts up her sweat shirt, showing off her small bump. "Your..." Ella says. "Pregnant," Aria adds. "Is Wes the father?" her mother asks. "No. But i'm going to do this on my own, I don't need anyone," Aria tells her mother, sitting back down on the couch.

"Aria, i'll be here for you, your father will be here. Why have you waited so long to tell me?" she asks her daughter. Aria didn't want to answer that question but she knew she had to. "I was scared. I thought you hate me, want nothing to do with me," as Aria said those words Ella sat next to her daughter on the couch and hugged her. "Your my baby, I would never hate you, How long has your father known?" She wonders out loud, "He doesn't." As she said those words, she thought of telling him and how he will react. "I...I can't. Can I stay with you?" She asks her mother.


	9. Week 28 (7 Months)

**I know some of you want to know if this story is about Wes & Aria, or Ezra & Aria, but this story is about Aria going through the emotions of being pregnant and dealing with life. So please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Week 28 (7 Months)**

After Aria's latest doctors appointment she realized things are changing very soon. She told her dad and brother she was pregnant and they've been dealing with it, her dad freaked out that she hid it from him for so long and her mother convinced her it'll be better if she just stayed with her dad, so she is. Byron even dug up Aria and Mike's old baby bed, it was still in great shape even after all the years packed up in the attic. Her mother planned a small baby shower last week and she enjoyed it. She had her friends and a few family and they've given her all the things she's going to need for the baby. Spencer was just as big as Aria is, they still can't believe that they both were pregnant at the same time.

Aria knew that this day would come but she had to do what needed to be done, as she stood outside of Ezra's door, her stomach popping out, she almost didn't knock. As she did knock on the door, she slowly regretted it. She waited less than a minute then Ezra opened the door, "Aria..." he said announcing her presence. "Hey... I need to talk to you," she tells him. He looks into the apartment, seeing Maggie and Malcolm having lunch at the island. He walks out of the apartment and shuts the door behind him. "Talk..." Aria looks at him, then her stomach. "Actually I wanted to sit, my feet are killing me and swollen, so can we inside?" He looks at Aria, knowing that she's carrying his child is slowly killing him that he hasn't been apart of any of it. But things have been complicated for him, he's raising a child with his high school girlfriend. He opens the door... "Come in," he tells her leading her into the apartment.

Aria walked in, Maggie walks up to her. "Aria, hey, wow, your so huge," Maggie tells her after going in to hug her. Aria's a little surprised that Maggie knew, she wasn't sure if he told her or not. "Um...Aria and I need to talk, so why don't you take Malcolm to the park for a while?" He asks Maggie. "Ah, sure," she tells him, then looks at Malcolm. "Come on, Malcolm, let's go to the park," Maggie tells her son, he rushes to his mother. Maggie walks by Ezra, they share a quick kiss and then Maggie leaves with her son. Aria walks to the couch and sits down, Ezra looks at her. "Do you want something to drink?" He asks her, she looks at him, "I'm fine, thanks," she tells him, he then walks to the couch and sits in front of her. "So you and Maggie are together?" She asks him, wanting to know. "Ah, yeah, I told her you were pregnant. She assumed it was Wes', I never corrected her," he tells her.

When Spencer woke up in the morning she dressed herself and gotten ready for a productive Sunday afternoon, she needed to get her speech ready for graduation. It was coming soon and she needed to worry about that. Toby was gone, he had work that needed to be done. As she sat by her desk, she opened her lap top and turned it on. Before she could click on the Document icon, there was a knock on the door, she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Hanna standing there by herself, "Hey, we have some shopping to do," Hanna announces as she watches Spencer walk back to the desk. "I have a speech to work on, besides my feet are swollen and i'm not going to be able to walk around a mall for an hour," she tells her friend with her good intentions.

"Prom is coming soon, do you even have a maternity dress?" Hanna asks her friend. Spencer looks at her, as she walks by her. "I'm not going, I have my academics to worry about, Han," she tells her friend. Hanna is getting impatient about wanting to shop with her friend. "Besides, do they even have maternity prom dresses?" Spencer asks. "They should with the rapid rate of teen pregnancies and episodes of 16 and pregnant," Hanna tells her knowingly, almost begging a little. She's wanting to go shopping and help her friend find the perfect dress, she wasn't letting go. "C'mon, Spence. It'll be fun, me and you bonding like old times," Hanna tells her friend. Spencer looks at her, giving in to her begs. "I guess, but we have take a break if I start complaining about my feet or have to pee, got it?" Hanna gets excited when her friend gives in. "Yeah," she yelps.

After the fifth pee stop and seventh foot rest, Hanna started to get impatient with her friend. She knew she was going to be trouble but didn't know it was this much trouble. "I warned you before hand, Han, you knew what you were getting into," Spencer told her friend after exiting the bathroom. "I know but I seriously didn't know pregnant women went to the bathroom a bazillion times a day," Hanna tells her. Both girls have bags in their hands, Hanna has her dream dress and accessories that go with it. She even found a cute clutch at her favorite store. Spencer found a dress that fits but knows she's going to have to get it altered to fit her better. She is wearing flats that she has in her closet and bought a pair of earrings that goes with it a neckless she owns. "So why didn't you invite Aria and Em?" She asks her friend, Hanna looks at her. "I thought of it, but I know Em would just pick the first dress she tried on and didn't care what she looked like, and Aria, she's been too distracted," she tells her friend, "Besides, we haven't spent any quality time together in a while," she adds.

As Aria heard Ezra say that Maggie thought that she was pregnant with Wes' kid, she imagined that's why Ezra found it so comfortable to just stay away. He convinced himself that it was true, but Aria knew that it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. He walked to the couch and sat next to her, he looks at her stomach. "When are you due?" She looks at Ezra and likes that he's getting concerned for her. "July 19," she says short and sweet. He then asks something else, "What is it?" As he asks that question she looks at him, "Now you want to be involved in this life, i've been pregnant for months and you haven't once called or even came by to know what was going on. You never did anything," she tells him, getting upset. "I know. But you told me you didn't want me involved, you told me straight up not to care about you anymore, all because when I found out I called you a jealous teenager. Aria, your having my baby, I need to know these things," he tells her wanting to be involved in his child's life. "I don't want the Maggie thing to happen all over again, I don't want to meet this child when it's older. I want to help raise it," he tells her.

She starts crying, she knows he's right and wants him to be involved but a lot has happened in the months behind them. She started dating his brother, she knew he wasn't Ezra but still settled. Ezra grabs a tissue from the box on the coffee table and hands it to Aria, she starts wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, for everything, please forgive me," he tells her. She looks at him, "I want you in my life for our daughter's sake, but I need to grow as a person, so i'll keep you updated," she tells him. "Your having a girl?" He asks smiling, she nods her head and then begins to tell him everything he wanted to know.

Later that evening when Spencer got back from the mall with Hanna, she showed her mother the dress she bought and even started to get excited. As she sat by the computer trying to come up with the right words for the speech, she looked at the first line she wrote, it was "Welcome to the first day of our lives" she kept spacing on the rest of the words and graduation day is slowly approaching. As Toby walked in, he walked by her and kissed her forehead, "How are things going?" He asks her, looking at the computer screen, she looks at him, "Terrible," she tells him. "But I picked out the perfect Prom dress today, i'm so excited, it's getting close," he walks to the bed and sitting down. "Your due date is getting close to, soon we're going to be bringing home baby," he says getting excited.

* * *

The next day at school, as Aria sat in class trying to pay attention to the teacher in front of her, she felt a pain her back, it started this morning and during this class it kept getting worse. She tries to hold in screams of pain but a small one got out. "Aria, are you alright?" The teacher asks her, rushing to her side. "I'm... I'm not sure," Aria tells him. Emily, who's sitting two seats over looks at them. "Should I bring her to the ER?" she asks just as Aria lets out another small scream. The teacher looks at Em, "Yes, i'll get you excused for the rest of the day," as he says that Emily rushes to Aria's side and helps her out.


	10. Week 32 (Month 8)

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE MY CONCLUSION TO THE 'A' THING. THIS IS SOME WHAT BASED ON THE BOOKS VERSION, NOT THE SHOW.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KIND OF SHORT BECAUSE I WANT TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY TO GET READY FOR THEM TO GO INTO LABOR. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**ALSO FANS... I'M SORRY IF I'M TAKING TOO LONG BUT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO END AND MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED SO I'M WORKING FROM THE LOCAL LIBRARY. SO BE PATIENT, IT'S COMING.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Week 32 (Month 8)**

After Aria's early labor scare she's been put on bed rest for the rest of the duration of her pregnancy, meaning she missed Prom and her graduation. Her friends came over and brought her diploma and told her that Hanna won Prom Queen, a title she was living daily. She wouldn't let that crown off her head until she dies. As she sat up in her bed, while her friends sat with her she thought of everything they've been through together and how it all ended before she was far into her pregnancy. "I still can't believe we're practically going to deliver a week apart," Spencer tells her, hoping her friend doesn't go into early labor. "It's like me and Emily are the only sane ones to not get pregnant during high school," Hanna tells her friends. "Emily's gay," Spencer bumps in before Em can speak up. "So..." Hanna adds.

After spending a few hours with her friends, Aria had another visitor since she basically can't leave the house. Ezra came in when her dad wasn't there. She doesn't know how her dad would react with him around the house. As he sat on her bed next to her, he asked how she was feeling. She's been feeling better and needed him more than ever. "So, how are things between you and Maggie?" Aria asks wanting to know. "I told her the truth... you were having my child," he tells her. "She said she figured it out, but we're doing good. Malcolm's good," he tells her. He then asks something she didn't expect to hear. "How are you and Wes?" Aria looks at him, "Not happening. I need to be a mother before I try to be a girlfriend," she looks at him, "Are you ready to be a father?" she asks. He looks at her, not knowing how to answer that question since he's already a father. "It's different, but I can't wait to hold her," he brings his hand to her stomach, she lets him touch it. "She's going to be trouble," Aria tells him in almost a whisper. "She had me scared for a moment," she adds, while looking at him. "She's going to be fine," he tells her.

As Spencer prepared for the arrival of her bundle of joy, she couldn't help but feel relived that the whole A thing is behind them and she didn't have to worry about that anymore. She still couldn't believe that Ali was alive this whole time and the Ali she thought was dead was really her twin sister, Kourtany, who pretended to be Ali. She then started the A team and slowly ruined their lives, killing people who didn't deserve to die. Spencer hated that Toby was apart of the team but he was a mole and worked to help the girls. After she graduated she was determined to get her life in order. She was starting college this fall and needed to be focused on school and raising her son.

* * *

**I've decided to end this chapter here. Why? Because i'm going to dedicate the next one to the girls going into labor. So Sorry for the long wait on such a short chapter.**


End file.
